Not Meant To Be
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: -One Shot- In the game of life, anything can happen. It could be from the work of some heavenly or hellish being, or by some strange wheel of fate that decides the events that will happen. Everything happens for a reason.


**Not Meant to Be**

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I most definitely don't own Naruto.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

* * *

In the game of life, anything can happen. It could be from the work of some heavenly or hellish being, or by some strange wheel of fate that decides the events that will happen. An old quote is often used to explain such events. _Everything happens for a reason._

The reason may not be clear at first, but given time, it will be realized.

And with certain people, they're just not meant to be. No matter how promising their relationship appeared.

* * *

_Childhood  


* * *

_

Haruno Sakura. Just another girl in a class of 32.

Uchiha Sasuke. The smartest and most talented boy in a class of 32.

Girl meets boy.

Feelings start to develop. Unrequited feelings that is.

Like half of the girls in the class, Sakura developed feelings for the class's heartthrob. But because of her naturally stubborn nature, she refused to admit it. But another old saying goes: _Denial is the first step to acceptance._

"Ne ne Sakura-chan, who do you like?" her best friend Ino asked her one day while they were having lunch. Sakura almost choked on her rice.

"Why are you asking me so suddenly?" she asked cautiously. _Did she figure out that I like Sasuke?_

"Just curious! You don't have to get so worked up about it. And don't tell me you like Sasuke-kun too!" Ino accused, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course not! Why would I like someone who never talks anyway?" Sakura stated loudly before going back to her lunch.

_

* * *

_

_Adolescence_

_

* * *

_

_"_Alright class, you will be given a card with a number on it. The person who has the same number will be your partner for the Portrait project." their teacher Kurenai explained to the class.

"I hope I get Sasuke!" Ino whispered to Sakura, a giddy expression on her face.

"And so do the other girls in this class." Sakura replied and giggled at the look Ino made.

By some working miracle, Sakura had managed to land a class with the handsome genius. Not that he had ever spared her a glance, like in their elementary school days. And due to some bizarre twist of luck, Sakura got the shock of her life.

"7!" Kurenai called out. Sakura and Sasuke stood up. She heard a mixture of groans and whines. Including one from her best friend.

"That's so not fair Forehead! Why do you get to have a hottie draw you?" Ino complained, almost turning green with envy. Sakura could only sweat drop at her reaction. And thus, their relationship has begun.

Because of one art project, it had brought her closer to Sasuke than ever. She realized that the only winning trait about Sasuke were his looks. He had a rather aloof personality and he wasn't particularly good at carrying conversations. But that's why opposites attract right?

"You talk too much."

"And you were clearly told to shut up too much."

Sasuke couldn't deny that the pink-haired girl intrigued him. He could tell that she liked him, but the fact that she didn't turn to into a mindless fan girl around him made him happy. Of all the females he had ever interacted with, they never had an opinion of their own. He would even go as far as saying they lacked a personality.

"You're annoying."

"And you're an asshole. That makes us even."

No one had seen it coming, but the annoying, pink haired girl had broken through Uchiha Sasuke's "shell".

"Go out with me."

"Is that a demand or a request?"

Of course, dating the Uchiha meant trouble.

"SAKURAAAAA! I'LL KILL YOUUUU!" Ino shrieked as she chased Sakura around her house. Once Ino found out about their relationship, she had went insane with jealousy. But of course, that all simmered down after a couple days. In the end, she was happy that Sasuke at least had "taste in women."

"Well, I'd rather him date _you_ over all the other fan girls."

* * *

_Adulthood

* * *

_

When starting University or College, lots of changes will take place. First of all, moving away from home is the main thing. Living on your own for the first time is always an adventure.

"It's a good thing you'll be living with me."

"Why?"

"So I can make all the other guys know their place." Sakura rolled her eyes to that.

But something that tends to happen when you're away from home for long periods of time is, you end up out of loop.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, my mom wants me to go home this weekend."

"So does my father."

"Funny how that works out right?"

"Hn."

And sometimes, good news for someone may not be for someone else.

"Sakura, I want you to meet your new step-father!" her mother told her happily. Sakura's eyes widened at the men who were sitting in her living room. They were only concentrated on one person, and it wasn't her step-father.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Some things just weren't meant to be.

_

* * *

_

Bunny: So I was re-reading this story for the third time and decided I didn't like the idea I had originally. Haha, so I changed it up. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
